There are many uses of a whistle when people are using the outdoors for various reasons, such as hiking or camping. The whistle can be used by one group to indicate its position to another group. In case of emergency, the whistle can be used to signify a need for assistance. In some instances, a compass is desired to follow a direction to reach a desired location. Another environmental instrument desired for use in hiking and camping is a thermometer to indicate conditions that may require certain precautions. While all these environmental instruments are well known and generally available, they are generally carried as separate environmental instruments and can be misplaced or lost.